Recall
by Wannabedoctor
Summary: There is yet another item being recalled. Only this time it affects everyone at Seattle Grace.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Recall

Summary: There is yet another item being recalled. Only now it affects lots and lots of people including our favorite doctors at Seattle Grace.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I really wish I did though.

Uh Oh

It was a beautiful day in the Bahamas. The sun was beating down on anyone outside. It was completely quiet in Bill Hamilton's estate, until his cell phone starting ringing loudly. No one else was around to be disturbed, except Bill, his wife was off shopping and the nanny had taken his two children to the beach. He decided to wait out the ringing and continue sun tanning. Bill wanted all of his employees to be jealous of the tan he got while away. It was very much in to the winter season in Connecticut, and Bill knew every neighbor and employee of his would be craving the sun. The insistent ringing of Bill's cell phone finally made him reach over in the lounge chair to retrieve it.

"This had better be good." Bill barked into the phone. He knew it was just his personal assistant calling, and didn't feel the need to be nice to him during his vacation.

"Mr. Hamilton, sir we have a situation on our hands. It would be best if you flew to New York immediately." The employee tried to stand up to Bill and not sound like a scared little child.

"I have enough people under me to handle any problems, Winslow." Bill was growing increasingly aggravated at his assistant.

"But, this is a major problem and I think that…" Before Jerry Winslow could finish his statement Bill started barking again.

"You think, well that's just great I am going to leave my vacation because you think the problem is major. Do I have to replace you, Winslow?" Jerry was now pacing back in forth in a board room filled with major department heads of Bill's company. He no longer looked like the graduate from Georgetown that was trying to make his way into an established company.

"No sir, but we are having a meeting right now and think it is best that we all call you in to help with this problem." Jerry was talking fast, praying he wouldn't get laughed at or yelled at by Bill.

"What kind of problem is it?" Bill was starting to cave in to the demands of coming back to New York.

"We have a possible recall situation on our hands." Recall was the one word an owner of a big corporation did not want to here.

"I'll have my pilot get the plan ready. I will be in this evening. And there better be some major proof that we need to recall one of my products, because right now your job depends on it." Jerry was no longer afraid of that line. Bill told everyone that was working at BBI that their job had been on the line since the day they signed their contract.

_One year earlier_

_Deanna Readington sat in an over crowded clinic. She never dreamed that six months ago when she lost her virginity, that she would be sitting waiting to find out if she is pregnant or not. She had a boyfriend and they always used protection, she now was trying to figure out a time when they didn't, but her mind drew a blank. They were always safe, both of them had plans to go to college in the fall after graduation. Now she could be dealing with a life changing situation._

"_Deanna Readington," The friendly nurse smiled at her and ushered her in to the doctor's office. "The doctor will be right with you." The door clicked shut, and Deanna was once again scared waiting for her results._

"_Hi Deanna, I am Dr. Stevens." Izzie was awfully perky this morning, and didn't seem to notice how scared the girl really was. "We got your results back and you are indeed two and a half months pregnant." Deanna looked at Izzie with tear rimmed eyes._

"_How can this happen? My boyfriend and I have only had sex a couple of times. We always use condoms." The tears rolled down her perfectly made up face. _

"_Condoms aren't always effective. They can break or fall off. And there is always the possibility that you weren't using them correctly." Izzie was trying to tell if the girl was lying about taking precautions, but she seemed pretty honest._

_Present time_

The jet landed at JFK and Bill departed the plan. He had his driver take him straight to BBI's office building in Manhattan. The department heads and Jerry were all still sitting around the conference room waiting for Bill to show up. They knew at first he would yell and then not believe him. But they also knew he would eventually come around and support their decision to recall the condoms.

Bill came storming into the conference room still dressed in a swim suit and a T-shirt. He was not in his usual suit, that they were used to seeing him in. He took one room around the conference room and decided from the looks of his employees, that none of them had left the building in days.

"Is this still over the handcuffs? I thought we had engineers fixed that small problem." Bill grumbled as he took a seat at the head of the conference table.

"That problem was taken care of Mr. Hamilton, sir." Jerry said handing Bill a coffee.

"Good, then what is this about. Lubricant not slippery enough, condoms not lasting long enough, body chocolate not rich enough, someone better tell me now or you are all fired!" Bill got up from his seat and started pacing around the table. The department heads all looked at each other. The ones that have been their longer were pulling ranks and passing the duty on to others. "Hartman, your next in command, tell me what product you think should be recalled."

Wayne Hartman did not want to be the one to inform Bill that the condoms were not effective at all. The problem has been going on for at least a year. The consumers wanted the condoms to feel like they weren't their, so the product design department totally changed materials. They had made Hard Core Condoms the most widely used condoms from kids aged fifteen to fifty-five year old adults. It is said you can go in any drug store carrying the condoms and see women hitting menopause and girls hitting menstruation buying the same product, which was a rare occurrence in the condom world.

"We have to recall our condoms. All of them the characters, glow in the dark, skin tones, colors, every single last design." Wayne was shaking in his seat when he had to admit it. Fear was present on everyone's faces as Bill calmly took a seat.

"I don't think this is funny, and the last time I checked it was January not April fools day." Bill pounded his fist on the polished table so everyone would turn their attention to him. "Okay Dunlap, tell me why we have to recall the condoms." The bright eyed, brunette who had recently been promoted sunk low in her seat she was afraid of how Bill would react when the news of the failure rate.

"As head of product safety and testing I quickly took it up to do some research into our condoms when Winslow said unplanned pregnancy rates were up a tremendous amount since the year before." The woman looked down at her hands anticipating the next statement from Bill.

"And you thought our product was the reason for this! Do you not think we have reliable condoms?" Kate was no longer able to meet her bosses' eye.

"I believe we have reliable products, but it is my job to make sure."

"And what were the results of your testing, Dunlap?" Bill was like a volcano at this point. He would have short burst at some poor individual and then have one major blow before deciding how to handle the situation.

"The results were, they were…the condoms don't seem to be very affective…" Bill was going to yell at the girl again. He never liked when employees said they thought or seems to be anything. The employees who have been there a long time know you have to give Bill straight facts without questioning or opinion in your voice.

"Seem does not mean that they are not affective. I want facts and tests and records. I will not recall thousand and thousands of boxes of condoms all over the US on opinions or what things seem to be! Now until you all have solid proof, the condoms are staying on the shelves.


	2. We need

Title: Recall

Summary: There is yet another item being recalled. Only now it affects lots and lots of people including our favorite doctors at Seattle Grace.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I really wish I did though.

We need…

Izzie was opening up every cabinet in the house trying to find something edible before she had to leave for work. By the time she got to the last cabinet and saw they only had one can of tuna left, she was mad. She slammed the last cabinet and marched up the stairs. Izzie made sure she made a lot of noise walking up the steps in order to walk Meredith and Derek up. They kept her awake most of the night having a marathon of sex.

A light was shining from under the bathroom door. Izzie banged on the door and Alex opened it. Alex came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. He only had a pair of faded jeans and a towel draped around his neck on.

"Yeah," Alex said as he continued to brush his teeth.

"Why didn't you go the food store?" Izzie yelled at him. Ever since he had moved in they hadn't gotten along. Alex put his hand up in attempt to stop her.

"Calm down, it's not my turn. Meredith is supposed to go, and she just happens to be off today."

"Calm down! Calm down! What am I supposed to eat?" Izzie was angry and tired and who better to take it out on then Alex.

"Stop at Starbucks." Alex said slightly frightened by the mood she was in. He backed into the bathroom.

"What Starbucks is open at 4:30 in the morning?" Alex just shrugged and spit into the sink before walking back to his room.

Izzie wasn't satisfied at just yelling at Alex. She also knew Meredith and Derek would probably just stay in bed all day if she didn't tell them about food shopping.

She walked right into Meredith's room and started talking loudly. She didn't take notice of where Meredith and Derek were right away.

"Meredith, you have to go…"

"Mmm…what is it Izz?" Meredith said from on top of the bed totally naked.

"You have to go to the…" It was then that Izzie noticed the mess in the room. Chocolate syrup, whipped cream, cherries, and champagne were on a night stand next to the bed. Half burnt candles were strategically placed around the room. The sheets were crumbled at the foot of the bed and the comforter was underneath Derek's naked body on the floor. Izzie stepped on a black lacy thong and rose peddles as she slowly backed out of the room. "No I am not leaving until I know you will go to the food store."

Meredith sat up in bed and immediately realized she didn't have any clothes on. She grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her body. A diamond ring shined light back into Izzie's eyes as it caught in the florescent light from the hallway.

"Umm…sorry about the mess Izz, what did you want?" Meredith kicked Derek in the shin and he stirred. He quickly took notice of Izzie and covered himself up with the comforter.

"We don't have any food and it's your turn to go food shopping." Izzie turns around and starts walking out the door. "You better not forget if you know what is good for you." Izzie closes the door and walks down stairs. She decided she would just have to suffer with the crappy coffee in the locker room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek got up off the floor when he heard the front door slam and a car pull out of the driveway. They were alone in the house. He crawled up on the bed next to Meredith and started kissing her neck.

"Mmm…you have to…" Derek kissed down her neck to her chest and lowered the sheets down. "Stop…now!" Derek stopped kissing Meredith's chest and stared up to her face star struck.

"Why exactly? No one is home and we are off all day." Meredith ran her hands into Derek's hair, it was now going in every direction from the previous night.

"We used the last condom in the house." Derek pouted his lower lip out. Meredith could not resist Derek and tuck his lip in her mouth and started sucking on it.

"Let's risk it." Derek said getting caught up in the minute.

"Umm…" Meredith tried to gain the strength to tell Derek it was not a good idea. "If you want a baby in nine months go ahead." Derek was immediately turned off by the idea of the baby. He dropped down on the bed next to Meredith, no longer able to hold up his own body weight with his fore arms.

"No, I want a skinny bride." Meredith smiled and took hold of Derek's hand.

"Let's get some sleep." Before the light was even turned off, both Meredith and Derek's heads were on the pillows and asleep.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Five hours later Meredith and Derek were crawling out of bed. Meredith's hair was wild looking. She stepped out of bed and tried to navigate her way to the bathroom without stepping on any remnants of their activities. Without noticing it she stepped on a _Hard Core: Barely There_ condom wrapper right by the door. Meredith laughed to herself she would probably find clothes all other the house. They couldn't wait to get in each others pants after the engagement dinner.

Twenty minutes later Derek and Meredith were both ready and on their way to Lorelei's Grocery Store. A Friday morning crowd at the food store consisted mostly of mothers and small children or retired couples. As they weaved the path through the aisles Derek kept trying to grab Meredith's ass.

"Stop" Meredith hissed at him. "There are a lot of people here." She said as she went to grab a jar of pasta sauce on the top shelf. Her shirt rode up a little bit and Derek quickly tickled it with his fingers. Meredith glared at him, but he could not apologize.

"What it is more fun when you can get caught?" Derek said and took a step back when he saw a mother with three kids under the age of four coming down the aisle. One of the children was crying in a car seat, another running ahead trying to put everything in the stroller and the final child was trying to climb out of the back of the stroller and was screaming. The mother barely looked frazzled. Meredith and Derek just stared at her. She was so calm and just shopped like the kids weren't even there except for yelling at the child who would get to far ahead.

"How do you do it?" Meredith squeaked out as the mother grabbed a couple cans of spaghetti sauce.

"You just get engaged." Meredith smiled and nodded her head. "You'll learn eventually, but if you think this is bad you should see when there are five of them with me." Meredith's jaw nearly fell to the ground, she could never see herself having that many kids. Derek just smiled and said that his mother had successfully raised five kids.

"I don't know if this is an appropriate question or not, but did you plan to have this many kids?" Meredith asked biting her lip and was praying that she did offend the lady.

"I get that question a lot, actually. My husband and I wanted three children, we spaced them out two years apart and then two years after the last one we got a surprise and then another surprise almost immediately after." They all kind of laughed at that fact.

"Well I hope we don't get any surprises for a long time, Derek." Derek just nodded his head and was happy they had not risked it that morning. "Well have a good morning. We are never off and we actually want to go outside today."

Meredith and Derek practically ran away from the woman and hoped her little surprises weren't contagious. They had managed to finish their food shopping without talking to any other mothers. Meredith stopped at the magazine aisle on the way to buy the condoms they so desperately needed.

"Derek, look at this magazine. All of these high schools have more then fifty percent of their female students pregnant or our mothers already." Derek looked shocked at how many high schools had made the list.

"That's more than last year. Hey Nancy's kids go to that school." Derek put the magazine in the carriage. "We should show this to everyone in the hospital and see what they think about it."

"Yeah, I mean when I was in high school, there were pregnant girls, but not that many."

They walked over to the condom aisle and stared at there choices. They couldn't decide between glow in the dark, barely there, or characters. So they bought the new _Hard Core _variety pack with all three. They rang up their order and were home away from all the babies in the food store, which to Meredith seemed to be multiplying every time she went to the grocery store.


End file.
